


Earth's Mightiest Jaegers

by pertha



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pertha/pseuds/pertha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that AU, cross-over, crack fic you didn't ask for? Here it is. </p><p>Or, Cherno Alpha saves the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth's Mightiest Jaegers

This looked bad. 

This looked very bad. 

The quinjet had been closing in on Stark Tower when an engine took a direct hit. Clint was forced to crash-land it in the street. The Captain had been right behind them in the jet but now was nowhere to be found. He was bleeding from the head and Natasha was limping. They were exposed, in the middle of the street, with nowhere to run and a giant, armored worm bearing down on them. Alien foot soldiers were jumping off the thing left and right like it was a living personnel carrier. Yeah, this was bad. Nat reloaded and Clint knocked another arrow. They looked at each other and nodded. They were ready to die fighting. 

Then the world went…weird. The top half of everything went left and the bottom half went right. Just like an old TV with a bad signal. A 200 foot tall robot appeared in the street in front of them, facing the oncoming enemy. The thing actually hesitated at the end of the block. The machine did not hesitate. It smashed its fists together, creating ground-shaking booms. The enormous alien screamed and charged. It flew between the buildings, undulating like an eel. 

What Clint saw next would easily go down as the most awesome thing he had ever witnessed. The machine grabbed the leviathan with one hand, held it up and punched it in the face with the other. The alien went limp and the robot slammed it to the ground. One giant, spiked foot came up and stomped the corpse several times. 

Clint glanced at Natasha, who just shrugged and looked confused. She started to stand up from behind an overturned car, confused and wary. Her pistols came right back up when a hatch opened in the back of the thing, right below what looked like robot’s cooling tower head. A blonde woman leaned out of the opening. Behind her lurked an even bigger, blonder man. Between Thor, Captain America, and now this jackass, Clint was starting to think blond hair and too many muscles were must-haves for the modern male superhero. 

The woman yelled down a string of words. She was too fast for Clint to understand, but it sounded like Russian and made Natasha smile. Natasha yelled something back that made the blonde woman smile. The man leaned over her shoulder and looked right at Clint. “We punch beeg kaiju in beeg kaiju fook face.” 

Now _that_ he understood. 

Another one of those things appeared between the buildings, and the aliens on the ground were getting closer. “You punch big fook face, we’ll punch little fook face,” Clint yelled. That made them both laugh and they disappeared back into the machine. Music started up from the machine, loud and fast and something he could get used to. 

Then the world went weird again. This time the top half went right and the bottom left. And they were back in the cockpit of the quinjet, closing in on Stark Tower. He exchanged looks with Natasha. Whatever had happened, she had seen it too. “If we survive this,” she spoke just loud enough for him to hear, “I’m going to download all the Ukranian hard house music I can find.”

Then Stark came over the comms, blathering about stopping at the drive through and Clint knew he was back in the real world.


End file.
